masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SolitaryReaper
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Chaoswolf75/What's the hardest choice you've had to made throughout the series? page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 08:03, July 13, 2012 Language Policy Note that we do in fact have a Language Policy here. We have zero tolerance for inappropriate or crude language. Any further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Flamewar Policy. You do realize I changed many of the things from the original flamewar policy right? Please explain to me how this policy will "suppress innovative thinking" so I can attempt to change the policy, because if you look closely the policy actually supports innovative thinking, that is why it allows the conversation the flamewar was about to continue, so long as everyone remains civil.--Legionwrex (talk) 22:14, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The Akuze fic Hi, I promised to let you know when I start publishing the Akuze story - here it goes, User blog: Ygrain/Long Days, Long Nights 1, and if you have changed your mind, feel free to ignore it :-) --Ygrain (talk) 09:03, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Changed my mind? Are you kidding? Your fan-fics are simply too engaging too ignore. I am looking forward to the next chapter. Please keep up the good work! SolitaryReaper (talk) 09:14, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, one can never be sure when people get fed up with my graphomania, so I always offer a way to back out :P --Ygrain (talk) 10:59, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for pointing out that there was already a blog on that subject. I have since deleted my blog because we have no need for two blogs on the same subject and reposted my personal comments on the other blog. Lancer1289 (talk) 13:55, September 20, 2012 (UTC) No problem. SolitaryReaper (talk) 13:57, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Please Hold Please read my last comment on Forum:Operation Concentrated Effort. If you are interested in helping, then please sign up. Lancer1289 (talk) 13:25, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I did sign up on Project Chronicler. You are advising to hold off till the project is fully operational? I have already edited several articles. SolitaryReaper (talk) 13:29, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :If we have people who sign up start editing every article before the project is implemented, it could, and probably will lead to problems down the road. The point of the project is to get a group of users to perform large tasks, discuss things together first, and provide a way for people to get things done quickly. If everyone who signs up just keeps going around editing, if what they did causes problems, it will just result in complications. The fewer edits the better, and in this case, waiting is the best thing. The project will open in a week from the forum date, provided we can get enough people to sign up, otherwise we will just go with what we have. Lancer1289 (talk) 13:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Got it. SolitaryReaper (talk) 13:42, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :::How about I make that comment easier to read. Good morning is the biggest oxymoron in the English language. Lancer1289 (talk) 13:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't know if you are trolling me or not. But thanks anyway. SolitaryReaper (talk) 14:13, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Actually if you look at the history, my second comment before I made the changes has several grammar errors that when I looked at it again, I was like "am I really that bad with mornings"? Lancer1289 (talk) 14:16, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Operation Chronicler. Greetings fellow Chronicler. I am just informing you that Project Chronicle has been launched, and you can find our main page here. I look forward to working with you and Zxjkl.--Legionwrex (talk) 20:16, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have a plan for our approach to this project? --SolitaryReaper (talk) 20:29, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Working on it. I think we should start by modifying the current character templet to mach all articles, but we can all discuss it on the page. If you have any ideas, please do not hesitate to present them.--Legionwrex (talk) 20:34, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Operation Concentrated Effort Operation Concentrated Effort is now on, and you have been chosen for the lead of Project Cartographer, focusing on the Planet, System, Cluster, and other navigation based articles associated with the Galaxy Map. The basic control page for the project can be found here and you can update the project goals as necessary. Please remember that communication and cooperation is vital to the project. It seems that you will be working alone on this project, for now, but you can recruit other members, which I'd encourage given the size and scope of this project. Good luck. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:39, October 5, 2012 (UTC)